Drawn To Life
Drawn To Life is a video game for the original Nintendo DS developed by 5th Cell and published by THQ. It was released in September 2007 and is known for allowing players to draw their own main character and play as it in the game as well as other in game objects. Gameplay Creation Mode Creation Mode allows players to draw their own objects using the Nintendo DS stylus and the bottom screen and for them then to come to life inside the game. One of the biggest features of Creation Mode is the Hero Drawing Tool where players draw their own main character who they then play as. In levels players will often have to draw objects and bring them to life to use them with their main character who is known as "the creation hero" in the game. Gameplay Mode The Creation Hero which the player drew is put into many levels where they must use their Main character to pass them. There are 20 levels and four worlds which players explore and complete using their hero. Story Mode Story Mode gives players a fully written out story with their creation as the main character of which the game enables them to view and interact with. The story follows a village of fox humans known as the "Raposa" (Which is Portuguese for fox) who are endangered by a threatening shadow hovering over their village. The god of the village known as The Creator (Who is played at the player) must draw a hero to save the village from an evil shadow monster named Wilfre who has endangered it. Story The story begins with a Supernatural Artist named The Creator who owns a book named The Book Of Life which enables his drawings to exist. The Creator draws a world in this book and then brings it into existence then to make it prettier by giving it a forest. Finnally he created the Raposa in the book by drawing them and putting their page on the world. The Raposa inhabited the world peacefully in their comfortable village protected by The Creator. Inside the village was a building known as The Creation Hall. In this building The Creator put The Book Of Life in a stand. This is where he would go to create things from the village using a pen right next to it. The Creator forbid the Raposa from drawing inside the Book Of Life and they promised they wouldn't go near it. A villager by the name of Wilfre grew suspicious of the Creator's actions and wished to discover what would happen if he drew in the Book. When forbidden by the Village's mayor to draw inside Wilfre snuck in to the Creation Hall that night and drew his own creations to life using the Book. His creations came out twisted and were covered in possessive shadows. Wilfre himself became possessed by darkness and his scheme was discovered by the Raposa. A great Darkness came over the village and The Mayor and the Police Raposa grew angry at Wilfre and chased after him to get the book back. Wilfre tore the pages from the Book Of Life and scattered them across the land and left the city. He then covered the Village in shadow and fled to save himself. The Creator left the village and abandoned the Raposa due to this loss. The Creation Hall was sealed and the remains of the book of life were locked in the village hall by The Mayor. Raposa decided to leave the village before it became too dangerous. Eventually only three Raposa remained. The Mayor, his daughter Mari and her best friend Jowee. Mari who had a big faith in The Creator one day prayed to him and asked for the village to be saved. The Creator returned and told Mari to take the villagers to the Creation Hall. Jowee who believed her decided to come The Mayor however left the village himself due to the fact he did not believe Mari. Mari and Jowee went to The Creation Hall where The Creator used a Mannequin to create a Hero to rescue the village. Soon discovering that The Mayor was stuck inside Snow Fields where dangerous Shadows lived The Hero was set out to rescue him. During his attempt to cross the village exit however him, Mari and Jowee were confronted by Wilfre who covered the bridge in darkness to stop them getting to the Snow Fields. The Hero used a World Gate to get there and rescued The Mayor bringing him back to the village.